gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
PRNI-038 Alexon Gundam
|model number=PRNI-038 |namesake=Alexon |developed from= |developed into= |variants= |unit type= |cost= |launched= |destroyed= |operators= |known pilots=Michael Arlen |height= |weight= |power plant= x 2 |propulsion= |armaments= |system features=*BMP-012 "Svalinn" Ablative Armour *BMP-021 "Ancille" Ballistic Armour |optional equipment= |unique aspects= |armour=*EMBR Armour *Titanium Isocarbon Superalloy |accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in panoramic monitor/linear seat in torso |affiliation= |universe=Solar Era |storyline=Mobile Suit Storm Gundam |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}The PRNI-038 Alexon Gundam (aka Alexon Gundam, Alexon) is a mobile suit specialising in rapid re-equipment in the field. Technology & Combat Characteristics Praetorian mobile suits were well known for using remote weapons (or "bits") to make up for their smaller numbers, allowing them to outgun enemy forces without needing to deploy more mobile suits. However, while most bit weapons were relatively simple with only one or two functions (serving as beam guns, shields or melee weapons), the Alexon took this technology to a new level. Unlike previous machines, the Alexon could not only change its equipment on the fly while in combat, but could easily mix-and-match different pieces of armour and weaponry as the pilot wishes. The largest optional module for the Alexon is a backpack containing an additional Storm Drive and multiple weapon hardpoints. The extra power provided by a second drive greatly bolsters the Alexon's systems, allowing for more weapons to be used, as well as strengthening the power of the suit's SiDE generators in the arm modules and chest. In its default configuration, the Alexon serves as a general purpose machine with minimal armaments, but can be rapidly equipped with various modules to either attach additional armour, tactical equipment or weapons. Each module is propelled by a magnetoplasmadynamic thruster, making them fast and highly manoeuvrable, and unfold into position upon docking with the armour hardpoint. These hardpoints allow the extra equipment to access the suit's electronics and particle distribution network, providing them with fire control and targeting instructions, as well as a particle feed. Modules using ballistic ammunition are partially discarded when empty, reducing the amount of dead weight on the machine while maintaining armour integrity. When fully equipped, the Alexon assumes the role of a ranged heavy assault unit. Typically the Alexon is launched with mission-specific modules already installed, but is dependent on a support ship to launch new modules. However, an unmanned support unit can be deployed alongside the Alexon, staying on the edge of the battlefield, which can rapidly resupply the unit with new armaments. Armaments ;*LME-011 "Alpha" Integrated SR Double Beam Rifle :A forearm-module containing a pair of twin-linked collapsible beam rifles, the guns can be retracted into a storage mode while mounted to protect them or provide space for other arm-mounted equipment. ;*LME-032 "Beta" Integrated SR Double Beam Submachine Gun :A smaller weapon than the double beam rifle, the double beam submachine gun can deliver a higher rate of fire at the trade-off for reduced firepower. The smaller size of the weapon easily allows for attachment of a shield on top of the forearms. ;*LME-051 "Gamma" Integrated 120mm SR Beam Gatling Gun :For cases requiring faster-firing weapons, the LME-51 module allows for the attachment of an arm-mounted beam gatling gun. The gatling gun is raised up into a firing position when engaged and is otherwise locked in position when not in use. ;*LMX-022 "Delta" Variable SR Beam Blade :A weapon inspired by the Daybreaker Gundam's shields, the Variable SR Beam Blade provides the Alexon with an arm-mounted heavy SR beam blade as well as a small shield with an anti-beam coating. The variable blade can alter its output from a single regular beam blade to other options such as a double blade or a larger single heavy beam blade. System Features ;*Drive Surge System : ;*BMP-012 "Svalinn" Ablative Armour :Several modules can be attached to the Alexon's limbs and chest to provide ablative armour, providing the suit with Anti-Beam Coating over most of its body. The ablative kit is made out of multiple layers of armour, providing considerable redundancy when damaged. The Ablative armour is most often used in large-scale firefights where the Alexon is at risk of taking fire from multiple directions from beam weapons. ;*BMP-021 "Ancille" Ballistic Armour :A second armour kit that can be donned instead, the ballistic armour kit is fitted with additional EMBR Armour. When active the armour protects the Alexon from physical weapons and impact shocks, such as from linear weapons or melee combat. ;*Remote Weapon Control System : ;*R-Field Generator :The Alexon has two chest-mounted R field generators, capable of diffusing incoming SR particle beams. While providing an effective defence, the generators can only tolerate particle attacks of limited intensity before overheating and burning out. When connected to its second drive, the generators can drastically increase their range and intensity, allowing the Alexon to block larger particle blasts with a larger radius. ;*Unmanned Support Unit :A smaller flight-capable drone can be deployed alongside the Alexon to quickly re-equip it in the field. It has no armaments of its own and requires on friendly forces to protect it. The support unit can be loaded with various smaller modules within its launch compartments, as well as carry a single backpack module.